


Whisper and Murmur

by babii_sea024



Category: offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Writer, friends - Freeform, lost chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babii_sea024/pseuds/babii_sea024
Summary: Dane (Gun) is a famous writer but the thing is, all his stories are based from his ex, Chael (Off), where their story never had the ending he wanted so he just made it happen on his works. Until one day, he decided to tell the world about them, then maybe he can now let him go.Check this tweet: https://twitter.com/babii_sea024/status/1349705206867476483?s=20 to get the context of the story.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_Have you seen a sunset turn into a sunrise?_

Because I did. Up until now. All because of _him._

It was the start of classes and we were all gathered at our school’s chapel for a mass to welcome the school year. Normally, our seating arrangement is based on our year and section. I, being a late enrollee, didn’t get a chance to be in the same class with my friends that’s why I was searching for them in the sea of people.

The mass was still not starting so I was so eager to look for them. I was looking left to right and seem like a giraffe while searching for them. To no avail, I didn’t saw a single of them. Or maybe I did? It’s just that I can’t recognize them due to my nearsightedness.

**“Requesting everyone to stand up---“**

I sighed as I heard the mass is starting and I don’t even get a single friend beside me. Okay, we should sit according to our section but… you know… I can just insert in one of my friend’s class. It’s not like our advisers already know which students belong in this section and who are not.

**_Me:_ **

_Where are you peopleeee?_

I tried texting them in hope that I can still do what I was thinking. I know masses should not be about friends but it’s just that it’s more fun to have it with them, especially when the priest is having his homily; we can discuss and reflect on our past actions then make fun on one another later. Aside from that, I feel more comfortable when I’m around people who I know. I mean, who isn’t, right?

After a while, I felt my phone vibrated. I checked it and saw a message from Tay, one of my friends.

**_Tay:_ **

_At your back._

I turned around to check. I tried to focus my eyesight to see where he might be. I see familiar faces but mostly, they are in blur. I sighed and just diverted my attention to the ongoing mass. I can just call them later to go where I am so I will not search for them again. Knowing that I forgot my contacts at home, blame it to my phone’s clock which was set an hour advance that I thought I was going to be late, I’ll be having difficulty in seeing things afar.

My phone beeped again after we’re requested to sit to give way for the offerings.

**_Mild:_ **

_Just got here with Mek. Are you still on your way?_

**_Me:_ **

_Nah. I’m already at the chapel._

****

**_Mild:_ **

_Woah! That’s new. Never thought you’ll come early._

****

**_Mild:_ **

_Who are you with?_

****

**_Me:_ **

_I never thought too and I’m just alone here._

****

**_Mild:_ **

_Oh sorryyyy! Where are you exactly?_

****

**_Mild:_ **

_Shoot! I saw Tay, he pointed where you are. Do you want me to go there?_

****

**_Me:_ **

_No, it’s okay. Just come here after the mass. Can’t see clearly._

****

**_Mild:_ **

_Okieeee!!!_

I heavily sighed and check my phone. It’s already set right. I wonder who among my friends did this to my phone. I bet it is Tay, I will surely smack his head! I turned around to check where they are again. I see a familiar figure which I think was Tay, I rolled my eyes on it. But one of the teachers saw what I did that he glared on me. I was about to say sorry when my eyes fixed on the student beside him. My eyes widened when among all the crowd, he was the only one who is being clear to me.

 _He’s… dashing._ That’s a fact. _And… his face is not familiar._ A new student? Maybe.

I was staring at him for about a minute that I think my adviser caught me. I immediately sit properly and turn my gaze in front when I heard him cough.

_Ghad! Not me having a new crush in this new school year!_

But not bad. He looks like capable in messing with my life—a good mess, I hope. I chuckled softly when I looked around again and saw that he was looking at me. _He winked too!_ I put my hand on my cheeks to check if it’s burning and _it was!_

_Heavens!_

I sit still to even my feelings. I even breathe in and out to stop myself from shouting—which I always do when there is a moment like this.

After a while, the mass ended. Mild, Mek, and Tay are now beside me. Students are now slowly going out to go to their respective classrooms.

 **“I saw it,”** Tay said and laughed. **“Too bad he’s not your classmate,”** he added.

I rolled my eyes on him, **“Whatever,”** I replied.

**“But he’s really like uhm… hot?”**

**“Hey!”** I punched his arm. **“He’s mine. Back off.”**

I heard Mek laughed because of us, **“Aren’t you too fast to claim him?”** he asked afterwards.

 **“Right! You just… what should we call it?”** Tay put his hand under his face to look like he’s thinking, but I doubt it.

 **“Caugh in a glimpse? A stare?”** Mild joined.

**“Or is it love at first sight? Oho! Our boy is now growing. Right, Tay?”**

I frowned on Mild and Mek, **“Stop it! You lovebirds sucks!”**

 **“Growing? No no,”** Tay waves his hands as if dismissing what Mek said. **“Maybe going through puberty but growing? Next please.”**

I pushed Tay which causes Mek and Mild to laugh that one of the teachers scolded us from being loud inside the chapel. We apologized first and silently walked out but not after I pinched Tay, now he’s holding himself to not scream. I chucked softly on his misery.

On the way out, I halted when I saw _the guy_ again. I heard Tay and Mek teased me but I didn’t mind them and focus my attention on _him_ who’s in front of us. _Is he waiting for me?_ Asked the hopeful persona in my head. _Dream on!_

 **“Take a photo of it, it lasts,”** Mild whispered. I know the she’s just teasing me, but _why not?_ I got my phone and was about to press the shutter when Tay snatched it and drag me to the gates of our school, following the lovebirds who are now being too intimate. _Ghad! We’re just Grade 9, but seeing them like this makes me think again._

 **“You don’t want to leave an impression as a crazy stalker, right? So let’s just go to our rooms before we’ll be late,”** Tay mumbled as he’s dragging me. As soon as we reached the gate, the bell rang. I turned around to look for the _guy_ but a bunch of students welcomed my eyesight as they too are in hurry.

I pouted but later smiled to myself. _What is his name? Or can I just call him ‘babe’ for the meantime?_ I chuckled a bit loud that Tay turned at me to ask what’s funny. I shook my head and continued walking fast.

_I think… this school year would be more fun than all the years I’ve been studying here. One reason is… of course… because he’s now here._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. <3

Good morning! I know you are all excited to read this but there’s something I cannot let go yet, thus I may not finish writing this story. I’m really sorry.

Last year, I vowed to myself that I’ll write this to forget _someone_. I was really determined as I post the first chapter but today, I realized that I really can’t. Maybe on our next lifetime if we’ll face the same fate again? _But I hope not._

I don’t know if you guys have noticed but the characters’ names are my friends: Mild, Tay and Mek. Because honestly, this story is based from _us_. From the love I lost.

His name is Chael. He’s the guy whom I first met in the church—yes it’s me, the story is on my point of view. And as much as I want to write our story so our memories will live longer, for now, I’m contented that it was only me who’ll bear it—the happiness and pain that comes from it. Or maybe because I can’t write it is because it’s too hard for me. Letting go… forgetting… moving forward…

But honestly, I don’t want our story to just end up in a paper written for how many hours or days or months or even years. Because there’s more to it. We should be more than it!

He was my tranquility, if that make sense. I was his, _I know_.

Thank you for all you support but I’m really sorry. Maybe in another time, I’ll be brave enough to shout my feelings… and not just to _whisper and murmur_ it to myself.


End file.
